Forgotten
by Hell's Butterflies
Summary: Arashi knew Zero before his family was attacked by Shizuka. What will happen when she shows up at Cross Academy and how will Zero react to her new nature and secrets? What is her connection to the original purebloods, Kaname Kuran, and Shizuka Hiou? Rated T for now Zero/OFC On temporary hiatus due to writers block.
1. Prologue

Prologue

10,000 years ago

Third person POV

A woman with dark purple hair, almost black walked along the blood spattered ground of a snow covered village. Her simple white outfit spattered with blood much like the ground and walls around her, her eyes glowing crimson, and fangs protruding from her smiling lips. The now-dead bodies of the villagers lay scattered throughout the village.

The woman stopped as she heard the sweet voice of a young child.

"Tatsu!"

"Chizuki! What are you doing!? Stay away from her!" A man and woman ran out of a house after the little girl, stopping as they saw the girl the village called a beast.

The woman pushed the younger child behind her, glaring at the man and woman. "You're the real beats here. You abandon and abuse your own children just because we are different from you." Walking closer her eyes flash a brighter red, shattering the left shoulders of both the man and woman.

"Ta-tatsu? What a-are you do-doing to mama and papa?" the little girl spoke up.

"Our_ parents_, Chizuki, have disowned me and my twin. The two people you idolize the most. This being said the woman disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the man and woman. "Goodbye, _'Mother, Father'._ You both die here."  
Those words said the woman shoved her hands through their chests, just inches above their hearts. As she let the man fall she caught the woman and sank her fangs into her neck and drained her dry, letting the man watch his wife die. He followed the same fate soon after.

With new blood staining her lips and chin, Tatsu walked to her younger sister and kneeled in front of her. "Chizuki, when the time comes you must go to my twin and drink her blood. I know what she wants and you must be apart of it if I am to have my plan fulfilled. She will listen."

"Yes Tatsu, I will do as you ask of me."

Tatsu took her sister's hand and walked away from the village.


	2. Chapter 1

Present time

Third person POV

A woman with neon purple hair sat on a black couch in the darkest room of the abandoned mansion. Dark purple eyes vacantly stared out the open window seeing a very different scene than the one before her.

A castle-like structure with iron gates filled wit students in black uniforms during the day and white uniformed students at night. She knew exactly who the night class students were, beats in human form who drink the blood of living humans, **vampires**. And the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, was the one she hated the most. So she turned her gaze from Kuran and the Cross girl to the silver-haired boy. The one she hadn't seen in four years, not since he was bitten by the pureblood who killed his parents.

"Hmm, havn't seen him in four years. Probably thinks I'm dead," the woman chuckled as she watched him clash with the vampires. "Wouldn'y you agree, Ichi-kun?"

A masked and silver-haired man walked out of the shadows. He frowned knowing who she was talking about and what she was doing. "Most likely Arashi-sama."

The woman frowned at hearing the honorific he added.

"You were severely injured when you tried to stop-." The man stopped as the woman turned a ferocious glare on him.

"I told you to never bring that up. It happened years ago, it doesn't matter anymore." The man could see the waves of ancient, pent-up anger rolling off of her. His master must have been right about who she really was. He bowed his head and apologized to her. Her scowl lessened at his apology. Good, now what do you want? I like being alone."

Meeting her gaze he said, "Maria-sama requests your presence in her room."

The girl sighed as she looked out the window. "But I was having fun watching the night and day class," her lips forming a pout as she looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry Arashi-sama, but Maria-sama insists that you join her now."

The young woman sighed and looked out the window once more. "Fine, I guess I'll go." She stood up while smoothing out her gothic Lolita dress, "let's go."

They walked down the halls of the abandoned mansion to the other side in the basement. The halls got colder and more dreary as they went.

The man stopped in front of a decrepit set of doors. "I'll wait for you upstairs in your room Arashi-sama." He walked back down the hallway disappearing in a matter of seconds. "Yeah yeah, whatever," she said and as she pushed open the door a blast of freezing cold air blew out. Showing no sign of being cold she walked into the room letting the doors close without a sound.

"I see you finally made it Arashi." She looked over to the window where a small petite girl sat on the couch. Her hair was a light purple and the top layer was pulled into a small bun on the side of her head. She was wearing a black gothic dress. Nect to her in an intricate box laid a white-haired woman with a white kimono and a bell tied around her waist. Arashi immediately turned her gaze back to the girl on the couch.

"Well I'm here now aren't I? What do you want Maria, or should I say Shizuka?" She leaned back against the door shooting a glance back at the body of the woman who had murdered her parents.

"What were you doing that took so long Arashi-chan? Don't you like talking to me?" Maria giggled, "Maria for now Arashi."

Arashi glared at her. "I was having fun watching the switch-over at Cross Academy." Arashi looked out the window and scowled. "The human girls there make me sick. Fawning all over the night class like that."

A giggle brought her attention back to the girl on the couch. "Well I'm glad you brought up Cross Academy on your own."

"And why is that Maria?"

"Because you're going to be attending the day class there soon." She stood up and walked to the woman in the box. Arashi's eyes widened with realization at what was going on. Maria brought her hand to the woman's and held it, collapsing after a few seconds. Rising up and getting out of the box the woman laid Maria's body back on the couch and walked over to Arashi. "You just won't be doing so as a human."

Arashi had no time to react as Shizuka yank her head to the side and sank her fangs into her neck. She heard Shizuka gulping her blood and soon passed out.

**This is my first fanfic. Comment please.**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

****Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Was busy getting ready for finals and finishing assignments. Will update again before next Friday.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Knight. Only my own character.**

Arashi's POV

It's dark. So very dark.

There's nothing around me, nothing at all. It's like I've been sucked inside of a black hole and I have no idea how long I've been like this. The blackness is so thick any heavy that it's pressing down on me. It's also as if I was under a lake where the water was a hundred times heavier than normal.

Everything was just a blank slate and even though I desperately kept trying to climb out, something kept holding me down and I didn't understand what it was. I couldn't remember much of anything except watching the switch-over at Cross Academy though that didn't mean much since I watch it every night.

I had nothing to really use as a handhold to climb out of this watery black hole I was in. The only thing that I could faintly sense was some kind of music. It was soft sounding right now as if it was from a piano or was just turned down. I wasn't sure which. But as time apparently moved forward, the music began to change. It became faster and more, angry sounding.

Someone was playing my kind of music. It had to be Ichiru playing it for me. He was probably hoping that playing one of the few things that kept me sane would wake me up. I wondered how long he had been at this. I had no sense of time right now and it scared me. But luckily for me what Ichiru was doing was working. The black nothingness around me was slowly lifting the more I heard the music. And as it lifted everything started becoming clearer.

When I was almost to the surface a sudden pain erupted both on the outside of my neck and inside of my throat. The pain outside my skin was easier to handle as it was more of a painful itch than anything. But the inside of my throat was a completely different story. It felt as though my throat were on fire. This pain was one of the worst pains I've ever felt.

As that pain got to me I felt a newer, sharper pain in my mouth. It felt as if something were trying to break through my gums. And that's when I remembered what had happened.

Sitting in my room watching the switch-over.

Ichiru coming to get me.

Walking down the halls to the basement.

Talking to 'Maria.'

Shizuka waking up from her slumber and walking towards me.

Her fangs piercing deeply into my neck.

Shuzuka, a pureblood vampire, bit me, a human.

I was now turning into a level D vampire. At some point in the near future I would turn into a level E vampire, losing my sanity and only lusting for blood.

I was exactly like Zero now.

Once that thought crossed my mind, I shot up in the bed I was in and started gasping and coughing. I was almost doubled over from the force of my coughing and gasping. My hands curled themselves around my own neck trying to smother the fire that was inside my throat. The fingers of my right hand clawed at the spot on my neck where her fangs pierced me. My nails tore my skin open making blood run down my neck and chest.

"Arashi-sama, no!" a male voice accompanied a pair of hands on my wrists, trying to pry them away from my neck.

"You must stop gouging out your neck, Arashi-sama!" The hands pulled on my wrists harder. "Even with your new condition you'll die if you don't stop! Shizuka-sama wouldn't want you to die. She didn't do this just so you could kill yourse-."

I'd tackled him to the floor before he could even finish his sentence. I ended up straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head while my blood continued to drip onto the floor. My breathing was labored as I stayed like that trying to overcome my extreme bloodlust. But I was quickly loosing, I just wanted the painful thirst to go away. I leaned in close to him and ran my tongue up his neck, numbing it. Hesitating for one last second, I sank my new fangs into Ichiru's soft neck.

The small pop of his skin breaking under my fangs and his rich blood flowing into my mouth made me groan in amazement. His blood tasted so good and I began to wonder if Zero's blood would taste even better than Ichiru's.

I took large, deep gulps of his blood for as long as I could. It wasn't until Ichiru stopped struggling against me that I realized what I was doing.

With a jolt, I ripped my fangs from his neck and frantically backed as far away from him as I could. My back hit the bed and I sat there staring in horror at what I had done to Ichiru as he slowly sat up. Blood was flowing down his neck from the two puncture marks I had inflicted. I looked away from him, not able to handle the truth of what I had just done to him.

I only received another shock when I turned away from him. For I had turned to face the only mirror in this room. My eyes were a bright glowing red. I just stared at them as they slowly faded into different colors. My once dark purple eyes were now two completely different colors. My right eye was a bright silver, but my left eye scared me the most. Instead of fading back into its original color or even the new silver of my right eye, it remained the bright red color it had during my blood lust. My eyes were wide with shock; they weren't supposed to be that color.  
"Arashi-sama?"

I looked back to Ichiru only to find him sitting a few inches away from me. My eyes quickly shifted from his face to his neck and noticed that the bleeding had slowed to a small trickle.

"Arashi? Are you ok?" My head shot back up in shock. He was asking me if I was alright? Shouldn't I be the one asking him that?

The longer it took for me to respond, the more worried he looked. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. This happened several times before I got anything out.

"Are you sure you should be the one asking me that? Look at what I did to you Ichi-kun!" I hung my head down in shame. "How can you continue to care and ask if I am ok after I stole your blood from you?" I asked him in a defeated voice. For I was sure that he was only faking this kindness.

His hand pulled my face back up so I was forced to look at him. "I'm not mad at you, Arashi. You just woke up after Shizuka-sama bit you. I understand, ok?"

I nodded my head and he slowly got up then offered his hand to me. Taking it, I stood up and I realized that I had no idea when it was.

"Hey, Ichi-kun," he turned his head back towards me. "How long have I been out?"

Ichiru just stared at me for a few seconds before saying anything. "You've been out for three days, Arashi-sama." He was smirking by the end.

M body froze. Three days? I was out for three days? How did that happen? "How did that happen? I've never heard of someone being out that long after being bitten."

Ichiru opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by Shizuka herself walking into the room.

"You were out that long because of who you are meant to become." My body froze at the sound of her voice. "Your body needed time to adjust to the changes." She looked over to Ichiru. "No matter what anyone did."

My body was still frozen and I was struggling to move or even talk. Rage started bubbling up inside me. How dare she do this to me. I never wanted to be a vampire.

Shizuka looked back at me and smirked when she saw my face. "Such hate filled eyes. Much like Zero's were after I killed his parents."

The rage that hade been simmering inside me boiled over at her comment and made it possible for me to move again.

"How dare you say that to me! I only joined you because you agreed to kill my good for nothing parents!" By now I was crouched down, ready to pounce on her. "I didn't leave Zero just for you to turn me into a vampire like you did to him!" With that I launched myself at her.

I was brought back to my senses when my back slammed into the wall. The pain was so great that my vision started to black out around the edges. I tried my best to focus on Shizuka who was now a few feet from me. She was looking at Ichiru.

"Ichiru, go make sure Arashi's things are ready to go. I want to speak with her alone. Now go." Ichiru nodded and walked out the door.

"Wh-what are y-you talking ab-about Shizuka?" the pain was making it hard to talk but it seemed to be fading slowly.

"I told you three days ago. You're going to Cross Academy. And that's final, Arashi." She stopped my protest before it could even start.

"You will obey me. I am your master until your true self surfaces and you are going to that academy." Her eyes held a glimmer of something I couldn't place.

I hung my head. "Yes, Shizuka-sama. What is it you want me to do while there?"

She considered it for a moment before replying, "nothing really. I just want you to watch over Zero and see if he has given in to his instincts yet. I nodded my head and got up.

She walked over to my dresser and pulled something out of an intricate metal box. "Don't forget the lace choker he gave you. That way he will hopefully recognize you." She then threw the choker at me.

"I would never forget this." I said putting the choker on.

"Just get dressed in your Day Class uniform then meet Ichiru downstairs. He will be taking you to Cross Academy." She then walked out of my room.

Once I could tell that she was far enough away I got up and walked to my closet to grab my uniform. It didn't take me long to change and since I didn't have to pack anything I was able to just go straight to the front doors. Hopefully Ichiru still had my hunters weapon after he took it as a joke.

I spotted Ichiru by the front door and ran over to him. "Hey, Ichi-kun!"

He turned around and opened his arms for me to jump into them. "I'm gunna miss you Ichiru." I looked up at him with big doe eyes.

He just patted my head and smiled. "Don't worry, Arashi." He looked up at the stairs before looking back to me. "I shouldn't tell you this but at some point Shizuka-sama will be attending the Night Class as Maria. I won't be attending since we don't want Zero to know about me just yet but I'll be there, ok?"

I nodded and let go of him. "Oh, Ichiru?"

"Hmm?"

Do you still have my weapon? The headmaster will most likely put me on the Disciplinary Committee and it would be nice to have my weapon."

He just chuckled. "Oh alright, you have a point I suppose." He walked over to the window and reached behind the curtain to grab it. He pulled out an ancient scythe that was a few inches taller than I was. Its staff was a light grey color and had slight curves for a better grip and what appeared to be veins as they had a reddish tint to them. The blade had a normal curve on the top but the top, but the bottom was more like a flattened version of a bat wing. There was a two-inch strip of blood red along the bottom and a half-inch strip of black above it. The rest was pure silver with blood spatters on it. I loved this thing. It was what Shizuka got out of the weapons vault of my parents' home. He handed me the scythe and the straps I used to secure it to my back.

"Thanks, Ichiru." I put the straps on but kept a hold of my scythe. "Well, shall we go, Ichi-kun?"

"Yes. We need to leave now because it will take all day to get there. Oh, and the headmaster knows about your new condition but is allowing you to attend the Day Class."

I just nodded and headed to the car. This was going to be a long day.

**Cross Academy-Headmaster's Office**

Third Person POV

The headmaster of Cross Academy sat at his desk facing the two Guardians that stood facing him.

"The two girls' memories have been erased and they have been returned to their dorms." The headmaster told the students. "Thank you for bringing them to me Yuki and Zero. You receive such a hard time from the Day Class and stay up late at night but you do it anyway." The headmaster had stars in his eyes until Zero's fist slammed down onto his desk.

"Well if you know how hard it is then why don't you add more members to the Disciplinary Committee?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"Zero! Don't be so mean! You know why the headmaster can't do that." The brown-haired girl spoke up.

The headmaster had a comically depressed look on his face and tears flowing from his eyes. "Call me father, Yuki."

"Uh, ok,… father." Yuki said.

The headmaster smiled widely before he said anything. "Actually Yuki, that isn't quite true right now." He watched as Zero and Yuki looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean headma-father? You always say that we can't add another Guardian because of the Night Class' secret." Yuki spoke up.

"Well that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you two about. There's a transfer student that I want the two of you to show around, particularly you, Zero. And she will be joining the Disciplinary Committee as well." The headmaster looked at his watch. "She should be here any time now." Zero suddenly stiffened up and turned to look at the door.

A knock sounded and the headmaster called out, "Ah, that must be her now. Come in Ms. Tatsuyoshi!"

A purple-haired woman opened the door and walked through only to come face-to-face with the end of Zero's gun. "You're letting one of _them_ join the Day Class? Are you _insane_, headmaster?" Zero spat out, venom clear in his voice. The girl cowered at the venom in his voice.

"Zero! Stop that! You're scaring her!" Yuki said frantically. She scrambled over to the new girl and sputtered out an apology. "I'm so sorry! He usually doesn't do that for no apparent reason."

The girl spoke up in a steadier voice than one would think she had based on her body language. "Oh it's ok Yuki. I understand why he reacted the way he did when I walked in." A sad look crossed her face. "But I guess he really doesn't remember me."

Zero looked more closely at the girl before him. The large scythe strapped to her back, the purple hair, the large, hetrochromia eyes, the lip piercing and finally the lace choker with a blood red ribbon around her neck.

His eyes widened in realization and the hand holding the gun dropped to his side.

"Arashi."

**I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll update as often as I can. Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.**


End file.
